seireiteifandomcom-20200216-history
Makato Kiyoshi
Makato Kiyoshi is the current Captain-Commander and Captain of Squad 1 and the former lieutenant of Squad 2. His former lieutenant is Lorcian Kobayashi. His current lieutenant is Shin Kobayashi. Appearence Makato is 6'3" and has a slim athletic build. He has wistera violet eyes and a rose shaped scar on his right cheek. He also has long hair with hair covering some of the right side of his face. His hair is white and he has a dark complextion. He has a short sleeved shihakusho, a short sleeved haori and a purple sash around his waist. Reiryoku Color: Wistera violet and white Personality Makato is a very fun loving person. He is not the average Captain-Commander. He tries his best to interact with every person he can in the Seireitei. No person is insignifigant to him. He admits he has done some questionable stuf ala Fred the Westerner, but he improves the best he can. He is also very calm in tight situations and proves to be a great tactician in times of need. History Makato was always a joker around the Seireitei, he loved to make people smile. He was also a great musician, and had a signature black rose petal necklace around his neck. But some people really didn't like his jokes. At night when he was around 10 years old, strolling in black rose meadows by himself, a gang of bandits of the Rukongai ambushed him and almost killed him, then Kyoshin Kuroshobi manifest inside of him and Makato unleashed a vast amount of reiatsu to scare the bandits. Kyoshin Kuroshobi was with him the whole time but Makato only saw him while in the black rose meadows and in his dreams, she was the one giving Makato the idea for his jokes and pranks. A shinigami noticed the influx in reaitsu and came to his area. He asked him, "Have you seen anything weird or felt anything really heavy?" Makato said, "Yea, my inside voice helped me fend off those bandits. I was surrounded in light violet stuff and the bandits ran away." The shinigami took Makato with him tho the Shin'o Academy where Makato learned that it wasn't just an inside voice, it was his friend, his partner, his zanpaktou. He also made friend with Jentoru, Shimo and Hisao. Jentoru was with me from the beginning of the Academy. The shinigami that brought him here was the one who helped him excell in speed.He was tested before Central 46 and he passed but had to reconstruct the Central 46 room because his petals cut it all up. All was fine until I heard about the shinigami that brought me here and was my mentor being exiled for hollowification, he tried to find him but he was gone. 4 years later and a mission brought him to the real world. He wanted some candy and came to this shop named "Urahara Shop" (not shady at all) and asked for the sweetest thing they had. A man in a green and white stripped hat turned around and said, "still joking around aren't you." I stayed In the real world for 3 years learning more and more from Urahara and Yoruichi. I learned bankai the Urahara way and came back to the Seireitei and retested. They decided it was best to put me as CC beside Shimo. I will never forget the things Urahara did for me, to the very beginning. Stats Zanpaktou - Jūryoku no hoshi '''(''Gravitational Star) 'Shikai' :: Its release command is Warp and Crush. It turns into an black katana, with galaxies and stars on the blade (aesthetic purposes) Abilities :'''Gravitys Burden: '''Kiyoshi spins his sword, symbolizes the revolution of planets. White, black and violet reiatsu enters the sword and makes it heavier, increasing the ATK of the attack by 20% (1 turn cooldown) : '''Gravity's Ailment: '''With 3 quick draws of the sword, the sword launches 3 orbs and once they hit, it lowers the foe's speed for 3 turns. (3 turn cooldown) : : 'Bankai - 'Jūryoku no gingakei (Gravitational Galaxy) :: It has no signifigant pose to release bankai. Its a black, violet, and indigo scythe with a spear like tip at the bottom and 3 black ribbons. I can use the ribbon to spin my scythe for defense and offense. Abilities : '') '' : : '''Ice Solistice: '''Kiyoshi spins his scythe and an ice dome arises. This is where tge true temperarure of his ice comes in. The special ability of this dome is that it can shoot ice stlagmites and stalagitites at Kiyoshi's calling. They are composed of reishi and are cold as Kiyoshi's zanpaktou. This dome also enhances Kiyoshi ice attacks by 2 :'Augmented Shikai Abilities: '''The frozen vines are now 6 instead of 2 and the force of his Cryo blade are 3 times as strong in shikai. :: Story Not available yet